Locked In
by ellikanellika
Summary: What! What! What! Merlin! 'Granger' 'No, no, please. I didn't mean anything by it. Gosh… It all came out in a wrong way…' 'Are you in love with me'


**Locked In**

* * *

It has been four and a half hours since they locked themselves in. It was actually his fault; he knew that, but did that really have to mean that she refused to even glance at him?

For four and a half long hours the two of them had been locked inside the small room – he did not even know what it was – and she never once opened her mouth. It was true that she promised not to speak to him at all from now on, but he did not really believe her. Till now.

She was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against a wall and her face staring up into the darkness. They gave up illuminating the room two hours ago, as they were too tired to hold their wands in the air. At least they knew the room was not one of the hundreds of janitor's closets. It was slightly bigger and completely empty. There was no furniture and nothing they could pass their time with.

Because the place was small, he had to sit opposite her, also leaning against the wall but staring right at the girl in front of him. Well, he was not able to see her now, but he knew that she was still hugging her legs, knees pulled up to her chest, closing herself up from him as much as possible.

He already admitted that it was his fault, but cheez… guys… Why could she not forget about the matter and start thinking about getting them out?

It is not as if he even has a chance to figure it out. She is much smarter than he is. There, he said it. Well, in his mind. Maybe it would be a good idea to tell her that. Maybe she would gain her loud attitude back.

''Granger…'' he sighed, not at all comfortable.

''Have you figured it out?'' he gazed into her direction, already knowing that there would be no answer. He heard a gentle move of a hand and he supposed that she waived her hand in a 'no'.

He was silent for a moment again, thinking of a way to start a conversation. The silence was killing him. He had no idea how she managed to keep up with it. She was the one usually loud.

''Look…'' he started and knew she turned her head towards him. He could feel her gaze.

''About what I said earlier-'' and she blocked him out again, by putting her hands over her ears. He knew that because he had four and a half of hours to learn about the sounds of her movements. It was a soft rustling of clothing being pulled up and stopped where her head was.

He was really annoyed.

This was the fifth time he tried to bring it up and every time he did, she ignored him.

Considering he insulted her with the prohibited word, she was quite calm actually. She could have killed him when in the right mood. And even he thought he would deserve it.

But he is trying to apologize!

''Granger, come on…'' he gently kicked her feet and finally brought the first sound in hours from her mouth – the annoyed click of her tongue. Then she sighed.

''It slipped my mouth; don't take me seriously. You never do. Why is it such a problem now?'' he asked, almost desperate to hear her voice. He had to make her talk again. She is the only one who could bring them out of this place.

He was met with silence again.

Ok. He knew what the problem was. She told him that four and a half hours ago. When thinking about it, he thought that she was actually quite calm – in comparison to her usual outbursts. She usually screamed at him, hexed him or even gave him a punch – but a cold shoulder? Has never happened. Till now of course…

He actually did not know what was worse, she giving him hell or ignoring him completely. Well not that they communicated much… or at all… but he was used to a reaction from her, not … nothing…

Since they started to attend school again, they were getting along quite well… As far as one can name their behaviour towards each other like that… They were… communicating the same way as they did all these years – teasing, arguing, screaming and punching each other in the face or in some other way. However, as much as they fought, they were not hexing each other anymore and they were not plotting anything really evil behind each other's back. They even had some quite normal conversations with each other – related to school of course; but nevertheless, one could say that they were getting along pretty well compared to all those years of practically killing each other every day.

Most importantly, there was an unwritten rule of never using that terribly ugly word, starting with an 'M' that classified witches and wizards regarding their blood. Not one pureblood used it in public anymore. Everyone knew that old habits die out hard, which is why one tolerated it if it was uttered unintentionally among friends; however, there was practically no one who ever said it directly in someone's face. And if it happened, which it usually did not, a sincere apology followed right away.

Now Malfoy had been a real ass for many years, but he changed very much after the war. He proved it by being on good terms with practically everyone.

Except the trio of course.

Well, the boys got along in a way boys usually do. A punch here and there, but in the evening they were already playing Quiddich together.

Granger and Malfoy; however, were an exceptional case. People said that they seemed pretty close – they however were pretty sure that they did not really like each other. The word 'loathing' would fit their relationship the best, actually.

But that was just their opinion.

Anyway…

What Malfoy noticed is that the girl changed slightly in these past weeks. It was not the appearance, no; it was her attitude towards him. It seemed as if she was trying to… somehow… get away from him whenever they were in the same room. As if she was avoiding him.

Maybe it was this that made him slightly angry and brought up that dreadful word while they were arguing again.

Not that he was angry at her for trying to get away from him. He did not think anything of it. If something, he was happier now! More relaxed. Free. But all too often, his thoughts wandered away, towards her name in his head an-

Anyway, it was not like him to think about her like that. Or at all. But spending so much time with someone in such a small room talking and doing absolutely nothing is something he is not used to. He is usually in the spotlight, the centre; people want to talk to him or they want to scream at him – they react towards him.

But she, who was usually the worst of all, was treating him like thin air. What in the world gives her the right to behave like a spoiled brat! True, she might be offended and all, but it is not like she never called him any less than he did. Maybe she had more control over her mouth than he had, but her tongue was still sharp.

It is true, he is usually meaner, but at least he does not ignore her. Maybe she would stop doing that if he just apologized. But he does not apologize. To anyone for that matter. And she being an exception would be a disaster for his reputation.

And ego.

Mostly ego.

And as he already said, he often says some nasty things so it is strange for her to play cold.

Maybe it has something to do with her strange behaviour these past weeks. Avoiding him and such…

Ah he should just stop thinking about it. It makes his brain hurt. And who is she to occupy his thoughts so much? It is not like she did anything that would gain his attention. Well maybe the hateful attitude towards him might disturb him a little because no matter which house a girl is and no matter what she says to her friends, in the end the girl's eyes still linger if not on his face then on his body. He notices things you know…

But her eyes never linger on him too long.

Maybe that is the reason he wants her to notice him. She is a challenge. And it is not even like he wants her to be crazy about him; no, he just wants to attract her attention. Because she cannot be the only girl in this damn school who does not see him as a man.

Damn it! He is doing it again! Stop thinking about her!

''Granger come on…'' he gently kicked her foot, but all she did was move it away.

''I'm sorry, ok…'' there, he said it. And received a sigh from her. It is a start. Now he only has to bring her to talk to him and then casting a spell on that stupid door.

''I didn't mean… to say that.. ok?'' another sigh from her and a slight movement towards him. Alright, he is progressing.

There was silence again but she finally stopped pretending that he was a wall.

''You know I didn't really mean it, do you…'' he will say what he needs to say in order to get out of here. No one would ever believe her if she said anything anyway. So why not just get it over with?

''You're just saying that because you want me to get us out.'' She mumbled loud enough for him to hear her. At least she opened her mouth…

''Of course n-''

''Malfoy…'' she interrupted gently. She did not use her strong and fierce voice like she usually did, which is why he was so surprised and looked at her in confusion. Or at the darkness, where she was sitting.

Whatever, he might as well tell the truth.

''Alright, alright… Yeah, it's true, but I really didn't mean to say it…''

She sighed again. She was kind of strange today, he noticed. Calm, quiet and unbearably patient. He might not know her that good but he was sure that her behaviour was odd. Like she had a great weight on her shoulders, not being able to carry it anymore.

''I'm not really sure which spell should I use, you know?'' she told him, lost in her mind.

''I tried a few of them but none worked. I assume this room has a time limited period of when the magic can be used. It's been almost five hours now – I think I read some time ago that such a charmed room can stay locked from 2 to 13 hours. So I guess we'll have to keep trying.''

He stared at her in awe.

''You have alread-''

''I know how to use magic without opening my mouth, you know?''

''Um…''

''I'm trying to make this as bearable for both of us as possible; so please, co-operate.'' Her voice finally got some of the annoyance it usually had when it came to him.

He was silent for a moment, too stunned about her sudden ability to talk again.

''You know… I almost thought you went mute…''

''Very funny…''

''It is! Considering we are talking about you.'' He told her, crossing his arms and nodding in self-approvement, playing a know it all. He blinked in surprise when he heard a soft giggle coming from her.

She is not angry anymore! The thought made him unusually happy. And the fact that it was him making her smile. It was something new.

''Well… If you say so…'' there was a smile behind these words. He could hear it. And it made him a bit more relaxed. And all warm inside. Strange.

''You know-'' he continued, hoping to make a conversation. He was not able to stay silent any longer. ''I'm really not used to you not saying much. In class it's you who does most of the talking, so…''

''Ah… Yeah… I know…'' she started, thinking about it. ''I do talk quite a lot during class. I'm not doing it on purpose, you know… I just like questions to be answered…'' she explained, more relaxed now and finally ready to talk with him and the boy understood what she meant. He had the same need, but he answered questions mostly in his head.

''Yeah… When no one speaks up and the answer is on the tip of your tongue – it just explodes, doesn't it?''

''Mhm… I really can't help it…''

''Yeah, I get it. I have the same problem. I just have the ability to keep my mouth shut for most of the time.''

''You could do that in the halls too…'' And there it was again. The bad mood. She just had to say it, that damn girl. It was true; however, and he will not deny it.

''Yeah…''

He heard her gulp. Then open her mouth and closing it again. And repeating that for three times. Then she gave up. She was not able to bring up something that was bothering her. What was bothering her?

''You can say it, you know…''

She was silent for some time, gathering courage. He never saw that side of her. Not that he was able to see anything at all right now.

''No… It's nothing…''

''Say it…''

He felt her stare. It made him slightly nervous.

''I just wish sometimes… I mean… You could be slightly nicer from time to time. It suits you better.'' She formulated her words in a strange way, but alright. It was their first decent talk. He will not blame her.

''I can't just go from one extreme to another.''

''I know… That's why I said 'slightly nicer'.''

''It's not like you actually want me to be nicer. The three of you and I are not able to communicate any other than with our wands.''

''It's just that… You're appearance… It creates an image of a nice person. But then you open your mouth and ruin everything.''

He could be insulted for that. But, hey – why not take another approach.

''You think I look nice?''

''Hm?''

''You think I look good?'' he asked her cheekily.

''That's not what I said.'' She defended herself.

''That's how I understood it. You think I look like a nice person, so, judging from that, I'm a good-looking man.'' He explained playfully with a trace of hope in his chest – but he did not want to get ahead of himself.

''Nice people are not always good-looking… And you're still a boy…'' way to dodge the question.

''But you have to admit that many girls do find me handsome.'' He continued, not wanting to let go of the topic that stroked his ego so much. Especially right now. Usually it was not that strong. If it had been any other girl, he would not even think about it that much. He was used to it. But not from her. No, not from her.

''Self-sufficient much…'' was her sarcastic reply.

''Just telling the truth.''

She was silent for a moment.

''Well… Yeah… Most girls do think that.'' She concluded. Making his heart jump a bit. And she? Does she think that?

''And you?''

''Me?''

''Yeah… What do you think of me. My appearances I mean. I know your opinion of my character already…''

''Hm…'' she was trying to think of something that would change the topic, but he was determined to get the answer. His heart was beating a little faster and he was holding his breath. She was making him a bit nervous if he was honest.

Of course she did. Making Granger say something nice about him could be the miracle of the century. But as he already said – he will not expect much. They were on bad terms anyw-

''I can only say that your appearances don't match your character.''

Huh? What does that mean?

''What do you mean?'' No really! What is she trying to say?

''I told you that at first sight, you look like a nice person.'' So… analysing their conversation from before… A nice person is a good-looking person – were kind of his words... And someone bad is not that good-looking – not always true, but whatever…

Which means she thinks that he is handsome.

''You think I look good?'' Wow! That is… That is something ne- no, no. Of course she does. All girls do! But Granger…

''I think you look decent.'' She corrected him, clearing her throat in embarrassment. She was clearly getting slightly nervous if that tapping of her foot meant something.

But he was too excited to hold back. Granger thought he was- ''You think I'm handsome! Merlin! I'm surprised! I never thought to hear that from you! I'm quite astonished! Granger, you-''

''Hey! Don't put words in my mout-'' was her quick defence.

''I can't believe it! That's so unexpected!'' he was slightly too happy…

''Malfoy…''

''Alright alright.'' He chuckled and sat up a little. He was in a good mood now. So Granger was a normal girl after all. She just had more self-control than others did.

''You're too pleased for my liking. Are you planning to turn my words into a rumour or something?'' was that concern in her voice?

''Hm?'' he never thought about that. ''Now that you say it- ouch!'' she kicked him lightly, and made him laugh.

''Don't worry. No one would believe me anyway.'' He told her, smiling to himself. He was really happy. He did not really know why exactly, but making her admit that she digs his looks, made it quite a good feeling.

''Yeah… Most probably…'' she got silent again. There was something bothering her, he could tell. She was not her usual self.

''Hey…'' he spoke up after a few minutes of silence. ''What's wrong?''

She sighed, most probably looking at him but not telling him anything.

''Come on… Whatever you say, it stays in here.''

''It's really nothing important.'' But it was. She just could not tell him. Because it was a matter that involved him. And she would rather die in pain than let him know that he occupied her thoughts more than she was showing.

''It has nothing to do with school, that's for sure. It must be about your family then, or friends; could also be about a boy – but that's something I hardly believe.'' He joked to ease the mood.

''Yeah…'' even he thought so.

''A boy then…'' he realized.

''Huh?''

''Your sigh after 'yeah' was quite depressed and I would say cynical – in a way of 'even he thinks that'… So it must be about love…''

''…You're quite a psychologist…''

''Yeah… I had to be…'' he will not say anything else. It's on her now.

He knew she was struggling with it. She wanted to let it out, but she had the wrong person here. He knew that she did not trust him. So it was quite normal that she did not want to spill it out. He would not either.

''I'm a girl… And a teenager… So of course I have to deal with… the same thing as others…'' was what she told him instead. It was more than he expected actually.

''So you're in love with someone.'' That thought made him strangely annoyed. Who the hell was that guy?

''No.'' Was he quick answer. Too quick. ''Not really. I don't know.'' She sighed desperately. ''It doesn't matter.'' She gave up.

So she is in love after all. Or she is about to fall in love. The hell… When did this happen?

''It's not the red-head, is it? You two are over as far as I know…'' he spitted out with anger at the Weasly. He was thrown out of his thoughts by her sudden giggle. ''No, Ron and I are friends – how we were supposed to be – thank Merlin for that by the way…''

That made him slightly confused. And happy. ''You don't like him at all anymore?''

''Hm… How should I say it. Have you seen the memo 'Have you ever looked at your ex and asked yourself: was I drunk the entire relationship?' – that's how I feel, but no offence to Ron of course.'' They both started laughing at the same time, surprised at her words. Hermione did not know that she could be mean like that. But yeah… That's how she felt right now.

''That was a good one.'' Malfoy told her and that made her smile again. Only, he could not see it.

''I can't help it. I really see him only as a friend now. And I'm not sure what made me think he and I could me more.'' It was strange how she was talking about such things with the blonde. The words were just spilling out of her mouth. It really was not a good idea to keep everything in up until this point. Now she was going to tell all her secrets to the one she should not.

''No one blames you for that… At least I don't. So if it's not Weasly then there is someone else. Regarding your desperate sigh, it must be someone you think will never consider you as a potential girlfriend.''

''…You really choose the wrong school you know… You should have studied psychology…''

''Nah… It's just a hobby.'' He tried to see her in the dark, but he could not. ''So it's someone you don't really have a friendly relationship with.''

''Something like that.'' Was her reply after a few moments of silence.

''How in the world did you fall for him then?'' no, really? How could she? Girls… He will never understand them…

''If I knew… then I wouldn't have a problem here, would I?''

''Yeah…''

Who could that guy be? Granger only fights with Slytherins – but even that is not the case anymore… However, there are quite a few boys who still don't like Grifendors that much… The younger generation is more relaxed now, but Granger would not fall for someone too young. So, a six year. Or our year. Now, I know all my mates. So who is the one that fights with her the most?

''You won't figure it out.'' She suddenly spoke up and threw him out of his thoughts. Her voice was kind of strange? Was she panicking or something?

''You can try and think of anyone, but you won't figure it out.'' She told him again, almost laughingly. Her voice was just slightly too high pitched to be actually relaxed. So she really was panicking.

''But I really am curious.'' He really was!

''I see that… hear is a better verb right now.'' She laughed then and her voice ringed in his ears like a soft melody, giving him the same warmth he felt before – only stronger this time.

''Alright. So how did it got you that far?''

She sighed again. ''I'm not sure. I have no idea why or when. But I do know when I realized it that I was doomed.''

''Do tell…''

''It was just one glance, you know… Just one short glance…'' she told him dreamingly, her voice soft and gentle, almost a whisper.

''We just passed each other like millions of times already, but in that moment I caught his eyes - and I was completely lost to the world. They were so… fucking blue…'' She moaned in annoyance, angry with herself, but was happy to be able to tell how she felt to someone. It was like a weight fell off her shoulders.

''I really don't understand it myself, you know…''

''Yeah…'' now that she told him, he knew how she felt. It happened once to him too. When he was younger. It happened in the same way.

''In my first year, I experienced something similar.'' He told her.

''You did?'' What? Does she think he has no feelings or something? She does not need to sound so surprised.

''Yeah… It was practically in the same way you described for your case – but I was too young then. I didn't understand it at all. Only some time later, I realized that it was something like a crush. Or let's say a bit more, cuz' it had more impact on my… hm… way of behaving than in other cases.''

''That's… Interesting. May I ask who she was?'' why was her voice so soft?

He groaned in embarrassment. ''Please don't, I won't survive it.'' Merlin… Now he did it. He and his big mouth.

''Come on, it's been years!'' that stupid girl! Was she laughing at him?

''Well yeah… But…''

''Someone you shouldn't have fallen for?'' Now she is the one asking questions…

''Mhm… Totally. I'm just glad no one ever noticed.''

''Now I'm really curious.''

''If I tell you, you really have to promise me not to tell anyone. Or laugh at me. Or hex me. Or something – whatever might come to your mind…'' he must be out of his mind… This will not have a happy ending for him.

''I promise, alright! I stand to my words! Why would I do that anyway?'' uh… because…

''Ok ok! Merlin… What am I doing…'' he sighed, giving up.

''Is it really that much of a news?''

''Mhm…''

''Should I guess it instead?''

''You won't ever guess it…''

''Why not? Surely it was someone from my house – since you're making such a thing out of it.''

''Well yeah… But…''

''See! It must have been a beauty then! Capturing your young heart back then.''

''Well, to me she was… I don't know about the others…''

''So a normal girl then. Hm… I really don't know… And no one was supposed to know? So someone you told your friends you don't like?''

''Yeah…''

''Which girl was a prohibited for you in your first year? We all only got to know each other then. I'm not sure… But you were on good terms with all girls except fro-'' she got silent immediately.

Oh oh…

''Don't tell me you already know…'' he was quite uneasy.

''Uh… Nah… My imagination got the better of me… I can't b-''

''You're most probably thinking the right thing then.'' He interrupted her. She blinked. And blushed furiously.

''No…'' was her astounded answer.

''Don't blame me, dammit! Blame my hormones!'' he threw up his arms in desperation.

''But we only exchanged words during our regular fights in the class and halls! How is it possible that you had a crush on me?''

''I told you! Blame my hormones!''

She was silent for a long time, but then: ''I'm quite flattered, to be honest.''

''Yeah?''

''Mhm.''

They were silent again. Both embarrassed and both blushing.

''But I really can't believe it!'' Hermione giggled, playfully making fun of him.

''What? You're almost in the same situation now!'' he defended himself.

''Well yeah, but I really am not a beauty, you on the other ha- um, I mean- it's not the same.'' She quickly tried to hide what she said, but she knew that she spilled too much.

''What?'' what did she just say?

''Nothing.'' Too quick.

''No really! What?'' he sat up on his knees, but then decided that crouching would be a better idea. Did she just say something like-

''I said it was nothing.'' She was panicking. She was trying to cover it up.

Wait, wait, wait. Don't get too fast. What did she just say. He told her that she was in almost the same shit as he was years ago. She told him that it was different because she was not a beauty, so it was somehow strange for him to fall for her. But he was a handsome guy, so it was not strange for – for who? A girl? For her? To fall in love with him.

''Are you saying that you're in love with m-''

''No!'' she screamed. That startled him. He felt that she sat up too. And she was quite near his face.

''I mean-'' she groaned in desperation.

What? What! What! Merlin! ''Granger!''

''No, no, please. I didn't mean anything by it. Gosh… It all came out in a wrong way…''

''No! Wait!'' he somehow grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving away. ''Please wait!'' He wanted to make sure! He really wanted to make sure! His heart was about to explode. His hands were slightly shaking. Did he understand it right? Did she just imply that it was him?

''Please tell me what you wanted to say.'' He asked her softly.

He felt her shaking. And he felt her furious heart beat over the skin that he was touching. She even breathed faster. It must be true! It must! If he only could see her. This damn darkness was killing him!

''I-'' she closed her mouth. ''I didn-''

''Granger…''

She wanted to escape, he knew that.

''I just put the words together in a- uh- wrong way…''

''Are you in love with me?'' she would not be able to lie. No one can lie about that. Not if there was no one else around. She did not have to be afraid of any judgements form people. But she was most probably afraid of his.

She tried to get her arm back out of his grip but he would not let her.

''Am I the one you like?'' he asked again, but received no answer. Silence told him everything. It was him after all. She liked him. She actually liked him.

Merlin…

''Merlin…'' he said it out loud.

She was about to get angry, he knew it. He had to prevent that.

''I'm-'' he kneeled down in front of her, his knees wide apart, so it was more comfortable.

''I'm actually quite happy…'' he really was! Actually completely overwhelmed!

''Huh?'' she was still not able to talk.

''I'm- you- do you really like me? I must know!''

She was silent for a long time – or it just seemed to him.

She cleared her throat, gathering her courage and finally opened her mouth. ''I- I'm- I mean- I-''

He squeezed her hands a bit stronger and made her sigh in defeat.

''I-''

They suddenly felt magic taking over their bodies. They both looked up, saw of course nothing and jumped to their feet when they felt magic getting stronger. It was a moment during which the room could be opened.

''It's time!'' the girl exclaimed, jumped up and prepared her wand. ''Alahamora!'' she screamed and the door sprang open like someone would have kicked it hard.

Light fell over their faces and they had to hold their hands up in front of their eyes in order to get used to it.

Granger was the first one to come to herself and quickly jumped out of the tiny room.

''Wait!'' Malfoy screamed after her, jumped up, and grabbed her arm with force that made her turn around and stumble into him.

They quickly jumped apart and looked at each other. Draco Malfoy was mesmerized. In front of him was standing a beautiful brown-haired girl, with blushing cheeks and shiny brown eyes that confirmed his suspicion that she felt something for him. If he was not sure about the matter a couple of seconds before, then he had his proof now.

Hermione tried to escape again, but he grabbed her once more, this time gentler.

''Stop!'' he exclaimed and pulled her closer. She was shaking all over. She even had tears in her eyes. She was really afraid of what he might think of her now that he knew she was in love with him.

She was in love with him!

She was in love with him!

''I never said that my crush on you ever stopped!'' he told her, pulled her into a hug, made her squeak in surprize and then kissed her fully on the mouth. He threw his arms around her hips, not wanting to let her go and tenderly nipped at her soft lips, practically screaming at her to open her god-damn mouth and co-operate!

She finally put her arms around his neck, shy and afraid this all might be a joke, but when she did, he made her part her lips slightly and finally letting the wetness of his tongue reach hers, making it as sensual as possible.

This was the moment both of the lost it completely. Their arms grabbed as much of each other's clothes as possible and their bodies moved uncontrollably towards the magic room again. It happened really quickly.

One moment they were snogging each other in front of the open room and practically fell into it and the next moment the door was suddenly closed again – only able to be opened in another few hours.


End file.
